New years
by Hyoo-Mon
Summary: Just a little fireworks mishap.


**New Years**

There's tons of firey explosions in the sky. "Natsu! we said were doing fireworks not BEING fireworks!" Gray shouts toward the sky. A very faint "AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Is all he gets in reply. " You moron! get down from there!" Gray tries again.

" Fin have it your way. Set them off Loke." Gray begins to take his seat in the grass to watch and has an afterthought. " Oh, and make sure to point them right at him, He'll like that."

Loke smirks at Gray and sets them off. ***BAM* *BAM* *BAM!***

" YEEHHHAAA- AH! AHHH! GUYS AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Natsu falls out of the sky bringing up a huge heap of dust in the distance.

"Ha." Jellal murmers from his spot. Jarem has been running over towards Loke and the fireworks for all of 20 minutes now. Once he tripped over Kugen it as all over for his hip, but he finally made it.

" No, no no no oh no no no! This is all so unsafe! this can't go on." He begins to gather all the firework equipment up. Loke is shaking his hands back and forth in panic. Wide eyed Iroh drops his tea. . . . on Zukos lap. Zuko half rolled away quickly pattung at his leg. " AH! UNCLE! That's hot Uncle!"

Iroh still watches Jarem. " That's the least of our worries Prince Zuko . . . ." Zuko glares at him angrily. " Oh yeah! well what is-" Zuko notices Jarem has the fireworks pointed right at them all as he gathers them up. Loke is trying to wrestle them back before more go off. Erza also joined, slahing at Jarem with her sword.

Surprisingly she can't get a single hit on him. _Some kind of magic plump barrier. Impossible!_ she thinks to herself.

 ***BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!***

Lucy screams hysterically. Alzack jumps in the way " we must protect the children! use your fatherly instincts!"

"Right!" Gildarts shouts back. He tries to jump in the way but smacks into Sokka and squishes him to the ground.

"HA." Jellal murmers.

Sting gets in a fighting stance. "Rogue, use your dragon roar! WHITE DRAGON- OW!"

Rogue in the same stance copies him. "SHADOW DRAGON OW! . . . . wait, what . . . wait, Sting?" Sting is gone, a giant dust cloud in his place. Lucy screams.

Erik laughs from a safe place noone else can find. Aang is warding the fireworks all different directions with his staff. Probably making it worse. "You know, this would be so cool if it weren't almost killing all of us!" He shouts.

"* Cough* *Cough* eeehh. . . almost?" Sokka yells from where he's smushed in the ground. Lyon runs in front of a firework. " Maybe if i freeze them!" He shoots his ice magic at it freezing it in thin air. Sadly it continues toward him as a lethal ice shard, and smacks him straight into Eriks secret hiding place.

Erik's not happy about this. Then Jarem saunters in with all the deadly fireworks. Eriks secret place blows up. Erik is now furious.

Erza is dumfounded that Jarem has not blown up. _It MUST be a magic plump barrier._ " I must break through!" She yells then charges at the remnants of the secret place.

"Break through what!?" Bolin yells. He waves his arms around frantically, accidentally earthbending rocks in every direction. Lucy screams.

"HAA!" Jellal murmers a little too loudly. He quickly covers his mouth, smirks, and pretends he didn't say anything at all.

Bolin captures Makos attention " BREAK THROUGH WHAAAT!" Bolin shouts eveb louder then trips over Kugen.

" I don't know! A tree! A rock! A magic plump barrier!" Mako yells back dodginf fire works. Bolin thinks about this. " . . . Heeeey, you're messing with me ! i'ts not the thirs one!" Hes still lying on the ground.

Fire works are blasting everywhere. Even with a bad hip Jarem can sure get around. He has scarecrow on the run because he stopped to have a conversation about saftey with him. But Scarecrow ran away in fear immeditley . . . Jarem cand comprehend the reason . . .

Irohs tring to wipe off the tea he spilled on Zuko. "Uncle! Not now. Can't you see it's not a good time!"

"Nephew. . . . when life gives you tea . . . . ."

"What?!"

Rogue is running back and forth yelling Stings name. He's not covering very much ground . . . for every direction he goes there Jarem standing there. smiling. With explosives. It's terrifying.

Suddenly Rogue feels himself falling. He lands harshly on the riocky ground. Lucy screams. He also hears a faint "Ha!"

" Oh look guys, look who joined the party." Gray mutters from the darkness. Rogue sits up. " How many of you guys are down here?"

"Quite a few of us." Gray answers.

Sting makes a light. Giant grey eyes are staring directly in rogues face. " AHH!" He yells startled, but he cuts it short and tries to pretend hes uninterested in the situation.

"Wha! oops soory. Guess I shouldn't get so close to evey new person that falls down this hole huh?" Aang says cheerfully. Alzack laughs a little reminiscing about his literal trip down this hole. " Yeah, got me pretty good."

"I don't know about you guys but I think down here is better for us than up there." Gildarts mentions. Aang smiles " Oh yeah, i've been staying down here on purpose."

They all glance up at the explosions. "Same." Lucy says. " Me too." Sting chimes in , man clasping rogue to his feet. " I will stay too" Rogue says.

"ha." Jellal mutters somewhat evily . . . .

 **MEANWHILE Above ground**

"I"M BACK YOU GUYS!" Natsu yells breathing fire as he does so. Scarecrows hat catches on fire. He stops, drops , and rolls straight into the hole.

Lyon has been hanging onto the edge of the hole for a while now. Lokes chasing Jarem but seems to be the only one Jarem WON'T get near and terrify.

"IT"S THE PLUMP BARRIER LOKE!" Erza screams.

"What?" Loke stops confused.

Natsu starts to jump in front of every firework, mouth wide open eating every explosion. " MMMM SO GOOOOD YUMMMM!" He yells finally eaing he last fireworks right out of Jarems hands.

From a new secret spot Erik frowns. " Looks like all the fun is over." He mutters. He also learned to never stay in one secret spot for to long, so he begins to search out another.

Staring at Natsu Erza drops her sword. " . . . But . . . . how . . . . . " she grabs Natsu by the shoulders and starts violently shaking him back and forth. " HOW DID YOU DO IT?!"

"AYE MA'AM!" Natsu screeches in fear. "HOW DID YOU BREAK THROUH IT!"

"AYE MA'AM!"

"TELL ME!"

"AHH! AYE MA'AM!"

Gray walks up. " Whoah, whats going o-" Erza grabs him too and gives him the same treatment. " TELL ME GRAY!"

"AYE!" He screeches frightened.

"NATSU!"

"AYE!"

Erza throws them to the ground. " How did you break through the plump barrier!"

"AYE!"

"AYE"

 **Meanwhile**

Lyon is tired of getting used to climb up out of the hole. _I Am not some flimsy rope to be climbed upon! I AM LYON VASTIA!_ He climbs up, stands proud, takes a step, and trips over Kugen.

"The tea leaf doesn't falls too far from the tea." Iroh states to his nephew.

" Uncle, That doesn't even make sense! I don't have time for this!" Zuko storms off and trips over Sokka. . . .

"I guess alll the fun isn't over . . . This is still amusing to watch." Erik says talking completely to himself in his unknown area.

"Ha." Jellal laughs creepily. He turns to lucy who is the only other one still in the darkness of the hole with him. "You know, this is all just a game to me."

Lucy screams.


End file.
